


Soft Pokes

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Naughty, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Himari and Tomoe are snuggling in Himari's room, then Tomoe decides to start some mischief.





	Soft Pokes

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how short this turned out, it's a little embarrassing how long it's been sitting in my drafts. But it's been a while since I've done any HimaTomo, and I wanted to give them some love.
> 
> I hadn't meant it to turn out quite the way it did, but I guess I was feeling a bit naughty. Sorry, Tomoe.

Uehara Himari was nestled against Udagawa Tomoe. They were both sitting on the floor in Himari's room, where Himari was reading a book as she leaned against Tomoe, and Tomoe was... stroking Himari's arms. Occasionally poking at her skin.

Himari squirmed. "What are you doing?" she asked. Maybe she should have kept her long sleeved sweater on, but her room was nice and warm. And so was Tomoe.

"You know, you're very soft, Himari," Tomoe replied.

Himari glanced back towards Tomoe. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said. You're soft. And nice," Tomoe said blissfully as she kept stroking Himari's skin. "And good to squeeze." She embraced Himari, and hugged her tight.

"Wah, hey!" Himari blushed, and wasn't entirely sure if she was happy to hear that or not.

"Are you disputing your softness?" Tomoe poked at Himari's side.

"Eek!"

Tomoe poked the other side. "Well?"

"N-no, stop it. That tickles!"

"Oh really?" The mischief in Tomoe's voice was the only warning Himari got before Tomoe's fingers went to work.

"Noooooo!"

Himari squirmed as her sides and stomach were teased. Tomoe showed no signs of letting up, but Himari managed to brace her legs against the bed, and push back to knock Tomoe onto her back.

"Waugh!"

Quick as a fox, Himari flipped around on top of Tomoe to pin her down.

"Hah... hah... you fiend," she said, working to catch her breath. "Now it's my turn."

"H-Himari..."

Himari pulled Tomoe's shirt up to reveal her stomach. And paused at the sight.

"Your tummy is so pretty..." she said in awe. Gingerly she reached forth and placed a hand on it. It was really warm.

"H-hey!" Tomoe tried to push her shirt back down, but Himari wouldn't allow it.

"You have proper abs and everything," Himari said as her hand gently moved across the firm skin. "I'm so jealous."

"Himari, wait..." Tomoe was squirming, but Himari paid it no mind.

"I work out too, you know." At least she tried to. And she was on the tennis team. "But I never get anything like this. I'm always squishy. It's just not fair." It felt really nice to the touch.

"H-hang on, no, not- _~AHN~_!"

Himari froze. She looked up at Tomoe's bright red face. "What was _that_?" She had never heard Tomoe make a noise quite like that before.

Tomoe put a hand over her mouth, and looked away. "The way you were touching me..." Her voice was slightly muffled, but still easy to hear. "I couldn't help it."

A fire lit inside Himari. "I want to hear more like that from you," she said eagerly. Hungrily.

Tomoe's eyes snapped to Himari. "H-Himari, please... have mercy," she begged.

Himari got a certain thrill out of seeing that look on Tomoe's face. "You should have thought of that before you started poking me."


End file.
